A Forbidden Love
by EnchantressWriter
Summary: This isn't a Fairy Tale. There is no Prince Charming. The Dragon is the one who saves the Princess. The Princess fell in love with the Dragon. This is a Fairy Tail. -CHECK INSIDE TO SEE FULL SUMARY-
1. Full Summary

**Summary:**

* * *

In Fairy Tales, you meet the Prince Charming and he's everything you've ever wanted. In Fairy Tales, the Dragon captures the Princess. In Fairy Tales, the Princess fell in love with the Prince. In Fairy Tales, the Princess and Prince lived happily ever after.

But.

This isn't a Fairy Tale. There is no Prince Charming. The Dragon is the one who saves the Princess. The Princess fell in love with the Dragon.

This is Fairy Tail, and things just took a bumpy turn from the norm.

* * *

**Author's Note: Haii! How'd you guys like the summary? This is my ****_first _****fanfic, so don't blame me if it's suckish!**

**Question of the Day: ****_Who would you pair up Mira with: Laxus or Freed?_**

**-Enchanted-**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: The prologue is suckish... it just provides a little bit back ground info that may or may not be important to this chapter...**

**Question of the Day: ****_Who would you pair up Laki with: Max or Gildarts_**

* * *

A seven-year-old pink-haired boy dragged a blonde girl by the hand, running off somewhere.

"Natsu!" yelled the blonde. "Where are you taking me?"

Natsu looked behind and gave her a huge grin. "I'm not telling you, Lucy!"

Lucy sighed as they kept on running for a few more minutes. Natsu stopped running all of a sudden, making Lucy crash into Natsu's back. She opened her mouth to complain, rubbing her head, but she was speechless at the view.

There, in front of them, was a lake that shined in the moonlight surrounded by trees that were full of cherry blossoms. Some of the blossoms were slowly falling, making the view even more special.

Lucy looked over at Natsu, who had a tint of pink in his cheeks. She giggled a little. Is Natsu... embarrassed? Natsu caught Lucy staring over at him, so he buried his face deeper within his scarf.

"What?" he whined. Lucy shook her head and sat down. She looked to to Natsu, who was still standing, and motioned him to sit down. They laid down in silence for a while.

"Hey, um, Lucy?" asked Natsu, looking over at her. Lucy hummed, still looking at the stars but listening to Natsu. Natsu put his hands in his pocket and pull out two things: a gold Zodiac key, and half a heart necklace that had a little fire dancing inside. Lucy looked from the corner of her eye, before jumping up and down like a five year old. "Happy birthday, Luce. You always said you wanted to be a Celestial Mage, and Loke is a good friend of mine. And the necklace is so that you won't forget me."

"Where's the other half of the scarf?" asked Lucy, twirling the necklace in her hands. Natsu took of his scarf and showed half a heart with little stars glistening inside. "Um, can you help me put it on?"

The two of them spent the rest of the night laying in the grass, and Lucy showed Natsu some of the stars.

Lucy was crying, and Natsu's hair covered his eyes as their parents scolded at them.

"Lucy," said Jude, in his booming voice. "You are forbidden to ever see this boy again!"

Lucy cried harder. "B-but we're friends!"

"Dragons and humans cannot be friends. We have always been enemies. Let's go Natsu," said Igneel. Jude slung Lucy over his shoulder, and Igneel did the same for Natsu. Lucy and Natsu's hands barely touched as they reached out for each other, tears still streaming down their face. Lucy's other hand was clutched around her necklace, promising they will meet again.


	3. One:: When The Dragon Saves The Princess

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I remember when father told me I was to marry his best friend's son, named Caine. Oh, don't get me wrong. He's cute, but sometime's I think he's a little mental in the head. The day I was told that was also anniversary of my mother's death. As soon as I laid the flowers on her grave, like I always do, he called me inside where he was talking with Caine. He flat out told me that I was to marry him. When I denied, he slapped me and told me that I was to produce a male heir to our company. I didn't speak to him again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"One month later, I was standing in front of Caine at the alter, with multiple people watching us and a bouqet of flowers in my hand. I looked at me father, who had a stern face on. He slightly put his forfinger on his neck, and slid it on his skin. I gulped and looked back at Caine. I then said the words that I thought I would say to the only one who I loved. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I do."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I don't. I don't even know him like that. Is this what my father would do for money? Sell his only daughter away for marriage? How cruel. How cruel of him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I closed my room door as soon as the maid showed me it. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, while letting a slow sigh out. I heard the maid knock on the door, but I didn't say anything. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Miss Lucy?" she asked in a shy voice, but I still didn't say anything. "I see. If you need extra clothes. check in the closet."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I heard the soft sound of her shoes as she left. I buried my head in my arms as my tears softly came down. I stayed like that before I finally got the strength to get up and head over to my new bed. I fell backward and landed on the hard-as-rock bed with my legs and hands spread apart like a starfish. This bed wasn't even as comfy as my pink bed back at home. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I missed my pink beds and my family over there. Though they weren't my real family, they were the only thing close to them after my mother had died. My father started treating me cruelly, saying it was my fault she had died./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed as I rolled around and put the covers ontop of me while burying my head inside the pillow. This was goind to be a emlong month. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em***/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Glad you came out of your room." said Caine as I entered the kitchen witha big top and loosed pants that I found outside my room this morning. I scwoled at him before looking inside the fridge for foor. "Your dad's in the family room."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I rolled my eyes as I took out some milk and Honey Nut Cheerios. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He's been here for the past hour, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to interrupt your slumber. I'll go call him."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed as I filled my bowl up and put the milk and cereal back where they belonged. I heard heavy footsteps as I sat down and started eating. A deep voice cleared his throat, but I didn't look up, knowing that it was my father. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good morning, Lucy," he said as he waited for a response. I glanced at him for a second before continuing to eat my cereal. "It's disrespectful to not look at people when they talk to you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's also disrespectful to send away your only daughter for marriage to a guy, whom she never met, that is a decade older that her. I think they have a word of men that take interest in children." I pretended to think before I looked at Caine. "Oh right, they call them pedophiles."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sleeping Beauty actually talks," says Caine while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You'll come to thank me for it later," said my dad, getting a seat next to it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not likely," I mumbled. My dad ignored my comment as he continued to talk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have to go to a meeting, so I have to make this quick. I need a heir for the company."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, so?" I asked, eating my cereal again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you hear me correctly? I said I needed a heir, and I expect one in no more than a year."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I pushed my cereal bowl away, suddenly losing my appetite as I went back into my room and laid on my bed, facing the ceiling. This is a whole new low, even for him. He wants me to lose my innocence to a 28-year-old man and produce a child just so he can have a heir? Yeah right./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, only coming out when I was hungry. It continued that way for a whole month./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's been exactely one month since I've been here, and I've barely even been outside. I looked outsside to the starry night sky. I sighed as I watched the free stars twinkle on and about without a care in the world. A shooting star suddenly passed by. I know that these wishes never work, but it's always fun to try./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wish to finally escape.." I mumbled. I looked down at my story and began to write./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I don't know how long it was, but I was awoken in the middle of the night when I heard a soft tap on the window. I raised my head from the desk and looked at my window to see a pink-haired boy with red wings and a long red tail. No, his wings weren't like angel's wings, they lookes longer and rougher. They looked like dragon wings./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can you let me in?" he asked as a gust of wind passed by, causing him to almost lose his balance. I quickly opened the window and he stepped inside. "Thanks." He softly flapped his wings and rolled his arms. "After flying for twelve hours straight, I really need to relax a bit."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-who are you?" I asked, not able to tore my eyes away from his wings./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel," he said witha grin as he extended his arms/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm-I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I said, shaking his hands. "What are you?" That was kind of rude./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm half-human, and half-dragon," I said. "I'm a Fire-Dragon Slayer!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	4. Two:: Take Me Away

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My father had told me about how evil the dragons were, how I should never trust them, because all they had wanted was to taste the human's blood. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then again, my father lies about a lot of things, maybe he just has bad history with , a whole race can't be evil. That's like saying every human is evil, even though there are a few good people out their./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can I stay here for the night?" Natsu suddenly asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh, I really don't know..." I started as he walked towards the bed. He instantly laid down and sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I really need a rest," he mumbled as his breaths became slower. I went over to him slowly and shook his slightly, but he didn't wake up. Soon, a few light snores came from the "dragon slayer". I sighed and crossed my arms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't even say you could sleep here," I said. "And how are you so fast asleep already?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My eyes started to slightly drooped and a yawn escaoed my mouth. I shoved Natsu to the other side of the bed and went under the bedsheets, facing the window, before I went into a light sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I felt someone poke my cheek as I lazily opened my eyes. I was met with a pair of oynx eyes on a slightly-tanned skin. I widened my eyes as I jumped up and moved backwards, landing on the hard wood floor. I got up and rubbed my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That hurts," I mumbled under my breath. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's about time you woke up," said the pink-haired boy. Memories from last night slowly refilled my mind. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't scare me like that," I said, and started wiping the invisble lint from my pink-princess dress. When I looked up, Natsu was standing on the edge of the window, without his wings. He looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks for letting me stay the night," he said with a huge grin. "I gotta repay you back for that one day!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He jumped off the ledge and fell downwards. I rushed over to the window and looked down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Natsu?" I said, when I heard no reply, I said it louder. His face was instantly in front of mine, with his wings and tail behind him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" he asked, annoyed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You-you can fly with those, right?" I asked. emOf course he can fly with them idiot! He's doing it right now!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu nodded. "Yeah, why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I know a way you can repay me," I said, an idea forming into my mind. He raised an eyebrow, as if telling me to go on. "Well, you see here... To make a long story short, my father sold me away to marry his best friend's son, who is ten years older than me, have a child with him in less than a year and I honestly don't wanna be here. To tell the truth, I barely out of this room except for when I'm hungry. So I was, uh, I was wondering if you could... ya know help me escape?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu stood, well more like floated, in silence. Suddenly a big grin over came his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If that's what you want," he said. "Then come on!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm not gonna hurt your, er, wings. Right?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nah, just hurry up and pack your stuff!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hai!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I closed my eyes and glued my mouth shut so my hair wont get into them. Natsu was going super fast, you can barely even see the trees in the forest, they were just green and brown blurs. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I forgot to ask you!" I yelled, over the noise of the wind. "Where are we going?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, we're going back to the Dragon's Realm!" yelled Natsu back. "The portal's right up ahead, so hang on tight."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What por-AH!" I said, but Natsu's speed grew one-hundred times faster, causing me to hold onto his collar and bury my head into his soft hair. For a second, I heard a loud emPOP! /embefore Natsu slowed down his speed. He softly landed and I got off. I combed my hand through the knots in my hair. When I looked up, my mouth dropped to the floor in aweness. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's so beautiful..." I muttered. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, well," said Natsu. "This is the Dragon's Realm." He took my hand before running off. "Come on."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He pulled me through the thick trees that seemed to shine in the sun. The bark, unlike most trees, seemed like the softest thing in the world and the leaves looked fragile as the morning dew seemed to dance on them. The trees weren't all bunch together, so you can see the pure light blue sky that didn't have a single puff of cotton on it. The sun didn't seem as harmful as usual. Overall, it was beautiful. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We soon stepped into a golden field of flowers. Right in front of us was a modern two-story house made of wood. strong(A/N The house is the same as Natsu's in the anime) /strongNatsu let go of my hand before opening the door and shoving me inside. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The room didn't seem like how I imagined a guy's room to be-messy and disorganized. Okay, maybe it was a little messy, but not enough for me to be grossed out (like underwear everywhere and half empty bottles of soda and a rotten pack of pizza that seemed to have fly eggs all over it). It wasn't over the top either, which I was actually fond of. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Make yourself at home," Natsu said as he went to the kitchen. I sat on the couch and admired the pictures around the house. "There is a spaare bedroom upstairs you can use. You want anything to eat?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before I can reply, he sent a bag of chips and a coke flying my way, which I barely caught./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Igneel should be her soon," said Natsu, with his mouth full. "Until then, come on, I'll show you around the house."/p 


	5. Three:: You're Father Is A Dragon!

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A huge gust of wind suddenly came, surprising Lucy, but when she looked over to Natsu, he had on a huge smile. He looked at her with his grin./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come meet the others!" he said, before running downstairs and out the door. Lucy quickly followed behind, only to get hit with a bigger gust of wind. She tried to keep her skirt open, but the wind wouldn't let her do just that. She grumbled under her breath something about "hating nature", but immediatly stopped as she looked up at the sky. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three figures in the sky - one red, one a metallic black-silver, and the other a light white-blue - were forming a shape of a triangle, with the red one in the front middle, and the other two not far away from it, but on either sides. As the three figures came closer, Lucy made out two other figures, one one on the metallic black-silver on, and another on the light white-blue one. The closer the three large figures came, the more her jaw dropped. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dr-Dragons?" Lucy asked. She never actually thought she'd see a real life dragon, then again, she never actually thought she'd run away with a Dragon Slayer she just met. The Dragons flapped their wings one more time before landing on the solid ground. She made out the two smalled figures as they came down from the dragon's back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The one on the metallic black-silver one was tall and fit. He had slightly tanned skin, just like Natsu, and had an unbelievable amount of piercings all over his body. His unruly black mane stopped mid-butt and his crimson eyes settled on Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The other one, the one who came from the light blue-white one , was a girl who looked no older than twelve. She had pale skin and roayl blue hair that stopped past her back. Her bright brown eyes looked questionable at Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, the red dragon burst into flames, the light white-blue was now standing in the middle of a tornado, while the metallic black-silver one had a black mist swirling around it. Suddenly, the dragons were gone and in their place were three normal looking humans. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The red one was now replaced by a pale-skinned man, who had oynx eyes and shoulder-lengh red hair. The metallic black-silver one was now replaced with a women who had bright red eyes and pale skin; she had long, unruly, curly black hair that was in a high ponytail. The light white-blue dragon was now, also, a women with light blue hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who're you?" asked both the black haired male and female. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh, I'm Lucy ," Lucy said. The red headed guy gave me a grin./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Igneel," he said, he then pointed to the black-haired female. "This is Metallicana," he pointed to the light blure haire female, " And this is Grandeeny."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu engulfed Igneel in a hug. "Hey, where's Happy?" he asked, though everyone ignored his question. The twelve year old came up to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Wendy, a Sky Dragon Slayer," she said sweetly. She pointed to black haired guy. "And that's Gajeel, an Iron Dragon Slayer."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tch," Gajeel said, crossing his arms. Igneel looked over to Natsu. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emShe looks just like Layla... /emIgneel thought. He then snapped his fingers as he figured something out. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're Layla's daughter, aren't you!?" Igneel asked. Metallicana narrowed her eyes a bit as Igneel mentioned another woman. No matter how much she would try to hide it, she knew that she was, maybe, somehow, kinda developing a little,teeny- tiny, non-existent (not) crush on the dense, yet wise, Fire Dragon. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know my mother?" Lucy asked, surprised. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You look exactely like her," he said. "She was a Celestial Mage, wasn't she?' Igneel eyed the small bag strapped onto Lucy's belt, but quickly averted his gaze elsewhere./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hai..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok, that's enough chit chat for today," Metallicana said. "You guys can dress in princess dresses and talk over a cup of tea later. Right now, we have other important stuff on our hands."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She turned around and motioned for the others to follow. Igneel sent a look to Lucy saying, emWe'll talk about this later./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. Natsu walked back to Lucy, and they walked after the others. By this time, Natsu had no wings or tail now. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So yeah, Igneel's my father, Grandeeny is Wendy's mom, and Metallicana's Gajeel," he said. "Any questions so far?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah," Lucy said, walked with her hands clasped behind her back. "How does your father know my mom?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu shrugged. "You gotta ask him that." He leaned in closer and whispered. "But don't mention that around Metallicana or Grandeeny, especially Metallicana. They get easily jealous when he's around other women."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu was instantly sent into the sky. There was an angry Metallicana in front of us with a red tick mark on her forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I HEARD THAT, FLAMEY!" she said before getting her natural cold look. "Igneel, teach that kid of yoyurs some damn manners. One day, I promise you, he's gonna die by my hands."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Igneel just laughed. "So it's true you have a crush on me?" He wiggled his eyebrows with a huge grin on his face. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Metallicana had a very faint blush on her cheeks before she just turned away and started walking in the direction of where they were heading. "I DO NOT!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can't resist my charms, Metallicana," said Igneel, laughing. "You too Grandeeny, so don't try and hide it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Grandeeny blushed harder and tried to hide it by looking the other way. Lucy smiled at how comfortable they were together, unliker her life after her mother had died. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They had walked inside a huge dark cave, and the only source they had inside was Igneel's body that was currently lit on fire - his emwhole body. /emHe was leading the way through twist and turns, and everyone had to make sure they were near him. They would have trusted Natsu but... he could be idiotic. They had passed by many writings and drawings on the wall, but they hadn't reached the right part of the cave, finally they had. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You guys remember the Fairy Taile guild, right?" Igneel said, inspecting the writing on the wall. Lucy was at the back, standing away from the crowd, as she ran her hands through the mavelous drawings./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Incredible..." she muttered, not listening to what Igneel was saying./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is a... prophecy that I am sure to happen any time now," Igneel said, turning to the crowd. "About Lucifer, Zeref, and Achnologia, uniting to make the Dark Trinity. But before all that happens, someone first must call the Devil up onto Earth and remove his seal that has already expired, four moths ago. The easiest way to do that, is to make a deal with him, and... yeah, I'm skipping that part./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anywho, the first place they are going to attack, if the deal is fully completed, is the Dragon Realm. The prophecy was written exactely a thousand years ago, saying that it should happen any day now. And because of that-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're gonna send us to Fairy Tail for the time being," interrupted Gajeel./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You guys should leave in about two days..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why did we have to come here in order for you guys to tell us..." Natsu whined, sitting down with his legs crossed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While they were continuing their conversations, Lucy came across and old reading. She knew a few of the words, but most of them she still hadn't learned yet. She did, however, read over the words she knew, and those little portions shocked her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She couldn't even emtry /emto imagine what type of creature would want something so badly as to help free the Devil himself from the deepest and darkest pits of hell. She couldn't even try to imagine why the Devil would stoop so low as to overthrow God, she couldn't imagine what she had just read. She tried to convince herself that she probably read it wrong, but something deep down inside told her what she had read was true./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And that she had something to do with it. /p 


	6. Four:: Where Is She?

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""S-Sir," said a soft voice. Caine looked down from his red throne to see one of his maids in front of him - the main that usually delivers Lucy's food. Caine put his wine glass down and crossed his legs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you want?" he spat. His deadly tone caused goosebumps across the maid's skin, even though it was really hot down here./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-Well," she started, "W-When I-I-I had went to-to go, um, give the f-f-food to thr Princess, I c-came back a few hours l-later-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Get on with it!" Caine said impatiently. Unlike the Big Man up there, he was rather very impatient. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's gone." the maid said. Caine was silent, before he grew angry. He instantly clenched his fist and grit his sharp teeth. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What!? How in the fucking world can this even emfucking /emhappen!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The maid stayed quiet. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well!?" Caine asked. He stood up from his throne and walked overr to the maid. His red, pointy tail swung around in the back while his two pointy horns were set on fire. He increased his size and picked up the tiny maid with one hand around her neck. "When I ask you a question, I emexpect a fucking answer! /emWorthless piece of crap."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He clenched his fist around the maids neck, making her flesh and bones disappear, leaving only her soul. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can't count on demons these days," he drumbled, sending her to the deepest pits of Hell. "If you want something to be done, you must do it your fucking self!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He disappeared in amist of red and black, only to reappear in King Jude's office. Angry. And you don't want an angry Caine. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jude was surprised that Caine had showed up in his office. It was either really good news, or really, really bad news. Caine instantly pounded his fist on Jude's table, setting a dent in it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where is she!?" he asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-Who?" Jude asked. "W-Wher is w-who!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't try and act dumb you ass! Where the emfuck /emis she!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I don't know who you're talking about. Honest!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jude was instantly set flying into the wall. Caine walked around the desk and towards Jude. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You don't know!?" Jude shook his head. "You don't know?" Again, Jude shook his head, causing a chuckle from Caine. "HOW THE FUCK DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW WHERE YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER IS!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jude's eyes widened in shock as Caine's eyes were in flames, and his black wings sprouted from his back. His tail and horns were up in flames also. His whole body was soon ablaze in flames. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""L-Lucy?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No dip, dipshit!" Caine spat back. A massive wave came from him. When it was gone, Caine was standing in a huge crater. A knock was heard on the door, but Caine instantly locked the door and set up a barrier around it. "Where the fuck is she!? Where the fuck is your daughter? My fucking bride? Where the emfuck /emis the emfucking /emprincess of emfucking /emFiore!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I honestly don't know!" Jude said. He was instantly pounded back into the wall. Caine lifted Jude's chin so their eyes would make contact. Caine searched his eyes to see if he were lying, but found out he wasn't. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine!" Caine spat out, venom still leaking in his words. "Send out a search party for her and check all over Fiore, go outta country if you need to. If I don't have her in two months, the deal is off and you're mine! You sold your soul to me, and I can do whatever I want to with it if you don't complete your end of the fucking deal. Got it?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jude nodded. Caine started to disappear in a mist of red and black./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, and Jude?" Caine said, his body half gone. A sly smile on his face. "Layla's waiting. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. emFucking /emTock."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With that Caine disappeared completely. The barrier around the door unlocked and a few of the maids- human maids- came busting in. They instantly called the Royal Nurse. As soona\as Jude was patched up, he dressed up in a new suit and got ready to make his public service annoucement. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The people of Fiore loved the king, since he was always good to them and made sure no one was living in poverty. To say, there was only one bad thing he had did to his kingdom, but Caine had provoked him into doing it. After that, he was sure to give extra care to his kingdom. If only they knew what was going on behind the scenes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ready?" the camera man asked. Jude nodded. "In five, four, three, two."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The camera man pointed at Jude, signaling he could speak. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, Fiore!" he said with a fake smile and a forced happiness. "I have good news and bad news. The good news? You guys are all invited to a party we are having for the Princess to celebrate her engagment that happened a month ago. The bad news? The Princess has been kidnapped. If anyone see Princess Lucy, please bring her safely back to te council. That is all. Have a wonderful day!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The TV lacrima disappeared inside the guild. Murmurs aroused from everyone. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who would want to capture Princess Lucy?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whoever did this will pay!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What if it's the enemies from the war?" strong(A/N The war plays a huge part in the next book and in Erza's life)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Serves them right."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone stopped talking and look at the person who said it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can't mean that," Levy said. "Can you, Erza?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The scarlet haired mage was sitting at the bar as memories flowed into her mind./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can, and I do," she said. "My family was taken away from me, well besides Mystogan and Siergrain, but they need to experience what they caused other people a few years ago."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mystogan's eyes softened as he put his hands on Erza's shoulders, knowing what she was thinking about. "I'm sure he's alright."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The guild was shocked that Mystogan actually talked, since those moments were very rare."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tch," Erza said. "Whatever."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She stood up and exitied the guild. "I'm going to get somee fresh air. Don't come after me."/p 


	7. Five:: From Mother to Daughter

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy couldn't go to sleep that night, she kept on wondering about the prophecy. The words rang through her mind, over and over again. As much as she tried to shove it out, it would always make its way back in. It was as if it was trying to tell her something, but what?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhy do prophecies have to be so confusing!? /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She rolled over so her face was being suffocated by the pillows. She let out a small scream before swinging her foot to the ground as she got up from the bed. She turned on the lights before grabbing her Celestial Keys. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Leo... Aquarius... Gemini... Cancer... Aha!" she said as she pulled out a silver key. "Open! Gate of the Lyre, Lyra!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A girl with light orange waist length hair that curls at the end, and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks have round blush marks, and she wears a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wears leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy! I haven't seen you for so long!" Lyra said in a chirpy voice. "How's it going!?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shh," Lcuy said, covering Lyra's mouth. "People are sleeping."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, right, sorry." Lyra half-whispered. "What can I do for you today?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Actually, I can't sleep and..." Lucy started playing with her thumbs while looking at the ground. Lyra instantly catched on. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course!" Lyra said, sitting on a chair next to Lucy's bed. "Now close your eyes.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy did as she was told as Lyra sang to her a melodious harmony. And slowly, she drifted into a deep slumber./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(Just re-read Divergent. Might sound a little bit like the stimulation, soo... *cough cough*)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhen Lucy opened her eyes, she was no longer in the Dragon Slayer's house, but instead she was back at her castle. And she wasn't seventeen anymore. She was seven. She was not in bed anymore either, she was in the garden./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHer mother was sitting on the edge of the garden while Little Lucy was chasing a white butterfly. Little Lucy accidently fell flat on her face, giving the chance for the butterfly to, well, fly away. Lucy got up with a pout on her face. She ran towards her mom and hugged her waist. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Mommy?" Little Lucy said to her mom. "Earlie, I heard Daddy talking to someone over the phone," she looked up to meet her mom's big brown orbs, much like hers. "And I was wondering," she scrunched up her eyebrows, "Why can't human and dragons not live together?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLayla looked off into the distance while bringing Lucy into her lap. Unknown to the little girl, her mother had friends who were /emactual emdragons. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I guess it started years ago witth war, with humans against dragons. I won't go into much detail, but after that, humans and dragons don't co-exist."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLucy nodded before a smile overtook her face. "Well, whenever I meet a dragon, I'm gonna make sure to be its friend! Then maybe we canco-ex-es-ec- whatever you said, again!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLayle laughed and rubbed Little Lucy's head. "I'm sure you will darling, I'm suure you will!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe scene changed in the week before Layla had disappeared. They were itaking a stoll in a little town named Magnolia. At this time, Lucy was only ten. A big explosion was heard, and it came from a big building with a weird red sign. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What''s that place called?" Lucy asked, pointing over to the white-brick building. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh, that?" Layla asked. "You remember how you said you'd want to become friends with a dragon one day?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLucy nodded./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Well, aside from Sabertooth - a dangerous guild - it's the only other place where humans, mages actually, co-exist with the dragons. It's a guild named Fairy Tail."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What's a guild?" Lucy asked. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"It's a place for mages to join,"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh," Lucy's hand instantly went to her little pouch where she only had five keys; Aquarius, Scorpio, Aries, Lyra, and Loke (though she doesn't remember getting this one, all she remembers is waking up next to a lake with it hidden in her hand). "When I grow up, I'm going to join Fairy Tail!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy woke up with the sun on her face. Though it wasn't really bright like the one on Earthland, she had just woken up, and she doesn't want the sun to be in her face. She put her hand up to her forehead in order to sheild the sun from her eyes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Memories of her dream came into her mind. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dragons... Magnolia... Fairy Tail..." she mumbled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emWhen I grow up, I'm going to join Fairy Tail!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She knew she heard the name Fairy Tail from somewhere, is it possibly the same guild? It most likely was. What other guild would come up with such a unique nae such as Fairy Tail, even though fairies don't have tails (or do they?). /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy stretched her arms up while giving a big yawn. When she was finished, she threw her arms to the side of her body. She looked at the edge of the bed to see Lyra's silver key. Lucy smiled and muttered a small "thank you" before putting it back into her case. She swung her legs over to the side and went straight to the bathroom, needing a hot bath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy's door opened to reveal Igneel standing there with a huge grin on his face. Lucy put down her book she was reading and sat up on the bed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm guessing you're a Celestial Wizard, like your mom?" Igneel blurted out, not even mentioning a "Hey, how're ya doing?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah," Lucy said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How many keys do you have?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ten Zodiacs and six silvers."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Lucy was little, her mother would always leave the palace for a short period of time (most of the time it was only for a week) and she ould always come back with a new key for Lucy. The first key Lucy got, however, was of the Lion, Leo (but everyone calls him Loke) Layla didn't give to Lucy. Lucy just had it in her hand one day. When she did open the gate, she found out that Loke had a green mark on his back. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Igneel shrugged. "Well your mother wanted me to give you this." He threw a brown leather book towards her, before leaving. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy looked at the book before hesitantly opening it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMy Beloved Lucy, /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong By the time you read this, you would be grown enough to understand all about Dragons and Dragon Slayers. I also fear, that by the time you read this, I might be too late./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong I bet that your father suspects that I am dead, and has and will do horrible things behind closed doors, but I guarentee you it's not a hundred percent your father's doing. Put that aside, I am not actually dead. /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong I was caught in a seven-year-sleep, but before I even took on the mission, I had given this to Igneel, in hopes of you getting it one day. /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong Through these pages, are things that I fear might come to pass. Read this carefully, and trust the dragons. /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong Also, make sure you go and see the Fairy Tail guild. I remember the day you said you had wanted to join. /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong~Layla Heartfilia~/strong/em/p 


	8. Six:: The Dark Enchantresses

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy barely got any sleep last night as she read the journal her mother had left for her. By the time she was only half way through, Wendy had told her that they were about to leave to go over to Fairy Tail. Lucy tiredly made her way to the shower. When she got in, shemade sure that the hot water was turned up all the way. Though, it's safe to say that she did more thinking that washing. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her mind was still wondering if everything that she had read was true, or all made-up. Something in the back of her mind told her it was completely and utterly, a hundred percent right. The last few words she had read was still playing through her mind. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongI'm sorry to say, Lucy, that this isn't close to as terrible as the next few pages are. /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"What she had read, though, wasn't all that bad, but was still bad enough to give her nightmares for the next seven lifetimes. Throughout the night she had learned about the prophecy in depth, the Dark Trinity - even the personal or Zeref, and Acgnologia, and (of course) Lucifer, themselves. Multiple pages mentions Fairy Tail, the Dragons, how Layla had gone into a seven year sleep, and how life aould be after the Dark Trinity had achived their goal - which was the part that scared her the most. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy turned off the shower off with a deep sigh. She wrapped a towel around her body as she left the bathroonm and went inside the room to get dressed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With a loud emPOP! /emthey- Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel- went through the portal and into Earthland. They only noise they would hear is when Gajeel and Natsu were fighting, but either Lucy or Wendy will intervene. After about an hour of fighting, they finally landed in a clearing in the forest. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're only a few hours away from Magnolia if we take the train-" Wendy startedbut were interuppted. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No," Natsu said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No trains," Gajeel said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can't we just fly to Magnolia, it won't take long," Natsu tried to reason. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But we need to save up our energgy," Wendy said. "You know how the guild is..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's so bad about taking the train?" Lucy asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everything," Gajeel and Natsu said at the same time. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They just have motion sickness, that's all." Wendy said. She pointed east. "If we keep on walking in that direction, we should reach the train station in ten minutes."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, let's gp!" Lucy said, walking with Wendy east./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Caine sat in his throne, looking at the projection in his glass of wine. He chuckled a little before shaking the cup a bit. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Clueless princess," he muttered. "So stupid, yet beautiful. She doesn't even know what's coming her way."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The door creaked open as four demons entered the red throne room. The first one, was a girl who looked no older than thirteen. She was the leader of the group, with light pink hair pulled into curly pigtails at the side of her head. Her skin was pale, making her orange freckles even more visible. Her cold, emotionless eyes were a dark purple. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You called for us, Your Majesty?" She asked. She curtsied, and the other three behing her bowed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Rise," Caine said. They all stood up. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The figure right behind the pink haired girl was another female, but her body had been more developed. She had strawberry blonde wavy hair that stopped mid-back. She had gray eyes and a beauty mark next to your lip. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The figure to the right was a short female with bright blue curly hair that stopped right below her knees. Her body was petite, and her blue eyes matched her blue clothing. She twisted the mic in her hand. Her skin was slightly tanner than the others./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The last figure that was at the far left had purple hair pulled to the side as a black ribbon swirled around it. She had pale green eyes and semi-sun kissed skin. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Rin, the manipulator" Caine said, making th epink haired girl become even more stiff. "Kagura, the shinigami" The strawberry-blonde put her hands on her sword. "Melody, the sirenr" The blue-haired girl clutched her blue mic in her hands. "And lastly, Lexi, the death demon slayer" the purple-haired girl closed her eyes. She was the most fearless of them all./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Together the four of them make the Dark Enchantresses, the most feared group in all of Hell. Rin was the only person, beside Kagura, who hadn't already died in the group. She was a Manipulator Mage before she had turned over to the dark side. She was the one who actually started the Dark Enchantresses, the group of female assassins and hunters./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kagura was originally a Shinigami (a death god), but she found too much pleasure in not only taking souls to where they belong, but she was one of the few that actually loved to kill humans for their own entertainment. She was the oldest of them all. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Melody, was a siren before she had died. She still has the ability to grow a tail, but her human form suits her job much more easily. She can use her enchanting voice to lure not only men, but women into her trap before successfully killing them without hesiataion. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lexi was the most fearful of all of them. She was the first demon slayer to actually slay a demon, and not just any demon, the Espadas, which are the first original demons when Hell had first become a reality, making Lexi the most powerful demon slayer. Her power makes Dragon Slayer and God Slayer Magic look like a grain of sand. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"These four beautiful ladies make up the Dark Enchantresses, females who live for the wiwll to kill. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I need you to do a few... errands for me," Caine said, licking his lips with his snake-like tongue while his tail wagged back and forth. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How... much... longer...?" a blue Natsu asked. Wendy was reading emRomeo and Juliet /emwhile Lucy was looking out the window. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy let out a sigh as the dragon slayer asked the same question for the millionth time since they entered the train. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We just entered the train fifteen mintues ago, we still have more than two hours to go," Lucy said. Natsu only puffed out his cheeks more. Lucy only sighed more. She gently picked up Natsu's head and placed it on her lap. "Just close your eyes and try to think of something emother/em than transportation."/p 


	9. Seven:: Welcome to Fairy Tail, Princess!

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'M NEVER GOING TO RIDE ANOTHER TRAIN AGAIN!" Natsu yelled as we left the train. Wendy giggled a bit. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You say that every time," Wendy said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, well I mean it this time," Natsu said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's what you say everytime, too," Wendy said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shaddup!" Natsu said, resting his intertwined hands behind his head. "At least we're back in Magnolia!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NATZUU!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly a blue, white, and black cat flying towards them. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Happy," Natsu said, high-fiving the blue cat. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Carla!"Wendy said, huggint the white one. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lily," Gajeel said, looking the other way as the black cat focused on his kiwi. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's head to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, sprinting off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(A/N This is the hard part to write... *sigh* Oh, and the building is the original one)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two wide double doors opened. Lucy gasped at the sight. Everyone there was fighting, those who weren't were just lounging around like nothing's even happening around them. Natsu and Gajeel instantly picked up the fight, and flames and iron started to erupt in the guild. Wendy giggled as she looked at Wendy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry, Princess-san," Wendy said, looking back at the guild. "They're always like this."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Call me Lucy," Lucy said, a small smile on her face. Everyone became quiet when they heard the words "princess" and "lucy". Lucy turned towards the guild, her smile already gone. "Huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Princess Lucillia?" a red-head girl asked. She was sitting at the bar, as she clenched her glass cup harder with every passing second. The girl turned around slightly, and her brown eyes showed no emotion. 'What are you doing here?" she turned to Natsu. "Why'd you bring emher /emhere?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" strong(A/N Cue procrastination, don't know what to write after this...)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I asked him to bring me here," Lucy said in a low voice, looking anywhere but the red-headed with the dangerous aura. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well," she said, looking at Lucy, her eyes thick with hatred. "You should go back."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Erza!" someone yelled, but she just shrugged. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What? If her father finds her emhere, /emout of all places, you know what he would do to us? He thinks someone kidnapped her, may I remind you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you think about it," a small blue haired mage said, "if she left without telling her father, then she must be running away from something."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The red-haired girl, Erza, was it, looked a Lucy. Her brown eyes pierced thorugh Lucy's soul. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, are you?" she asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy kept her head down. "Well I'm not saying I am," she looked up, "but I'm not saying I'm not, either." She gave a soft smile. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's all the rukus about?"said a voice from above. Standing on the second level, was a short and old man. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gramps!" Natsu said with a big grin on his face. 'Gramps' searched the crowd before his eyes landed on a specific blonde-haired Celestial Mage. His eyes widened for a moment, but went back to their original state. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Princess Lucilia," he said, "What brings you here?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emShe looks like the exact replica of her mother, /emhe thought, emIf I don't know any better, I wouldv'e thought she /emwas emLayla./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh," she said, remembering her mom's words. emstrongAlso, make sure you go and see the Fairy Tail guild. I remember the day you said you had wanted to join./strong/emstrong /strong"I, uh, I would like to join Fairy Tail."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The whole guild remained silent until he had opened the door. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright then," he said. "Mira give her her isignia, and let's all the celebrate the welcoming of our new guild member!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The whole guild errupted into cheers, until someone threw a chair at Natsu's face. He got up with a bump on his head and looked around. Suddenly, the whole guild was fighting again. Erza got up from her seat and went outside. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A white-haired girl came and grabbed Lucy by the hand, leading her through the rukus. They were at the bar in the back of the building. "Where'd you want it?" she asked, a smile on her face. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh?" Lucy asked. "Oh, right. On my hand, please!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Mira-Jane, but everyone calls me Mira!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Lucy!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What type ofMage are you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage!" she said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, I'm a Take Over Mage!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mira!" someone yelled. She looked over her shoulder to see Erza sitting at the bar. "Can I get a Strawberry Shortcake?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Coming right up!" Mira said, before turning to Lucy. "Nice to meet you, Lucy!"/p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA/N/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHope this makes up for the very long wait. Seven chapters in one day! Hehe/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
